Club Music and Leather Seats
by madehleine
Summary: There's nothing more exhilirating than a crowd of grinding bodies on the dance floor. Strobe lights flashing, music blasting, and the night ticking away.. In Wally's opinion, there was nowhere else better on a Friday night. Especially if a sexy body was pulled tight against you.


**A/N: Wow. I haven't posted any stories here since that super long hiatus. That's pretty crazy and I figure that it's time for me to come back right? Honestly, I've been spending too much time in kpop fandoms on AFF so let's hope that this oneshot can only be the beginning. Here's 1969 words of smut. You're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Young Justice characters used in this fic.**

* * *

There's nothing more exhilirating than a crowd of grinding bodies on the dance floor. Strobe lights flashing, music blasting, and the night ticking away.. In Wally's opinion, there was nowhere else better on a Friday night. Sweat against sweat, mixing panting breaths-There's nothing greater, it's addicting. Especially if a sexy body was pulled tight against you: black locks messy on his head, tight leather pants, shirt that showed off too much chest, pale skin smooth like silk. And those lips, smirking and curled up and far too enticing. He knew it too. He could see it in his intense dark eyes.

"So hot," Wally whispered.

"That's 'cause I got a thing for redheads," Dick flirted, tone sultry as he pushed himself against his partner.

Wally's hands curled around the back of Dick's head as the other ground against him, hips swinging as he was held by the waist. Wally leaned forward and let his hands slide to his backside and Dick smoothed his own fingers down the redhead's shirt. He grasped the fabric and bit his lip, fixing that intense gaze on Wally again. He hooked a leg around his hip, reaching higher than he should have due to his shorter stature but he was flexible and he smirked even more as he felt fingers curl around his skin to disappear past the hem of his shirt. Wally leaned close and Dick tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to the redhead. Slowly, his lips traced across his skin as they continued to move against the pulsing beat. He tasted sweat, smelled it, and felt Dick's hard nipples against his fingers.

Wally's lips crept to his ear, "Wanna get out of here?"

In response, Dick moaned low and fixed his lust-filled gaze at him. That was all Wally needed before he pulled him by the wrist toward the rear exit. He pushed the door and the pair felt the cold night air pull goosebumps from their heated skin. The blasting music dimmed and was muffled by the closing door as Wally tugged Dick along behind him toward his car. Almost immediately, Wally pushed him against the vehicle, their mouths meeting almost desperately. Teeths clashed and tongues tangled as their lips moved against each other, pulled at each other. Dick moaned in the back of his throat as Wally's wandering hands flicked at his nipples again before his fingers trailed down the sides of his ribs in a shudder-inducing caress.

"Wally.. Car.. Inside.." Dick panted against his lips. "Hurry."

A soft click sounded and the cardoor opened to let the pair spill into the backseat. Dick hurriedly took off his shirt after crawling onto the leather seats, unbuttoning his pants and tossing it to the floor as he went. Wally remained by the open door, body still outside as he peered into the car to watch the other strip and drink in the skin being exposed to him. He licked his lips.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself," Dick replied and pressed his palm against Wally's tented pants, teasing the denim with his massaging fingers. "Look at how hard you are. Wonder why that is?"

The corner of Dick's mouth curled upward as he looked up at Wally, whose eyes turned darker with lust. The redhead growled under his breath and the sound of unzipping was heard before Dick pressed his lips against Wally's underwear. He mouthed at the bulge, licking and tasting the bitter precum seeping into the fabric. Wally moaned at the unexpected pleasure. The mix of the heated mouth touching him and the texture of cloth against his erection was too much. It was heady and addicting, but he also wanted that cloth gone. It was a barrier, kept him from fully tasting the heat and pleasure Dick's mouth could give. If it was already this good, it must be a crazy feeling to have that mouth wrapped around his cock and sucking.

"God," Wally gasped as he gripped the car door for support. "Stop teasing, Dick!"

Knowing exactly what he was doing to the redhead, Dick looked up at Wally with another saucy smirk. He knew that he should be annoyed at that expression; but Wally couldn't possibly feel that way when he had a perfect view of the alluring man on his knees, naked, with his hand gripping Wally's cock through his underwear. The redhead let out a low groan.

"Say the magic word, Wally," Dick teased, kneading the hard flesh in his hand and smiled as more precum soaked the fabric.

Wally opened his mouth to complain about the obvious playing but Dick's stroking was clouding his brain and he just- "Please? God, please, just suck me off!"

"My pleasure."

Licking his lips, Dick pulled down Wally's underwear and exposed his hardened cock. It was red and pulsing with need, weeping precum almost steadily. Dick grasped it in his hand, making Wally gasp with the contact and slowly licked the thick vein underneath from base to tip. Dick toyed with the head, running his tongue across the slit and pulling a moan from Wally before swallowing him down slowly. Dick's tongue pressed against his cock as it reached toward the back of his throat and Wally almost came right then when the man in front of him started sucking and swallowing him. His mouth was like a small vaccuum, surrounding his cock with heat, and Wally unconsciously bucked into Dick's mouth. Dick faltered but didn't stop, even reaching a hand down to Wally's balls to carress and massage them.

"Fuck, Dick.." Wally cursed and put a hand at the back of his partner's head. He pulled him off of his cock, afraid that he won't be able to hold on. "Move over, I'm closing the door."

Dick shivered in anticipation at Wally's uncharacteristically authoritative tone and scooted into the car, spreading his legs as he leaned on the opposite door. He was so hard, wanted the pleasure he had just given Wally but he had to wait. His partner was only beginning to take off his clothes so Dick watched as Wally's toned muscles appeared piece by piece. He palmed his erection, stroking his length and pressing a thumb against the head. He bit his lip and let out a breathy moan that caught Wally's attention just as Dick was slipping a finger into his hole.

Wally groaned at the sight: Dick, messy-haired and flustered, was spread right before him with his slim body taut with tension and need. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin as a hand pumped his cock and the other stretched the pink hole right between those plump cheeks. He was mesmerized as Dick's toes curled in pleasure and he watched the lust play across his face. It was only when Dick moaned his name that Wally moved. He threw his clothes and shoes to the floor of the car and crawled onto the leather after promptly slamming the door behind him.

"Wally," Dick gasped, slipping another finger inside himself. "I-"

In response, the redhead grabbed his ankles and pulled the other to himself before catching him by the waist. Dick gasped, his hands slipping from his nether regions and falling into Wally's arms just as he was settled onto the other's lap. Then his lips were attacked, kissed so fiercely and so needily that Dick found it hard to breathe, didn't even want to because Wally was being so demanding. He wanted it just as bad and he responded with his own nips and bites against Wally's lips. Then they parted, but the redhead didn't leave his skin as he trailed open-mouthed kisses across his neck and collar bone until he circled a nipple with his mouth. Wally flicked his tongue at the hard nub, pulling it into his mouth and sucking the nipple until it was pink and wet. He did the same to the other while he reached between their bodies and continued Dick's work from earlier. He slipped two fingers immediately and Dick yelped in surpirse before moaning as Wally scissored his fingers to stretch him. Hands mixed with red hair as Dick held Wally to him and couldn't help but rock his hips along with the fingers inside him, not even noticing when a third one was added.

Then the fingers were gone and Dick felt Wally's wet cock pressing against him, rubbing in between his cheeks as if to tease. He met the redhead's eyes, half-lidded with pleasure and want mirroring his own. He wanted to know what that cock would feel inside him, how far it would fill and how far it would drive pleasure into him. He needed it as his own hard cock pressed against his stomach but Wally held him by the hip when he tried to see for himself.

"It's my turn to tease you a little," Wally whispered as he leaned back into the seat. "Keep still there, Dick. Do you feel that?"

Wally's cock pressed against his entrance, barely going inside.

"Do you feel how big my cock is compared to your little hole? Imagine my cock stretching you wide and filling every space."

He pressed in the head agonizingly slowly as Dick trembled with the pleasure and anticipation, but Wally withdrew and ran his length across the crack of his backside.

"Imagine how far it'll reach you, Dick, farther than your fingers could possibly reach. I'll ram into you and make you see stars, make you scream my name, Dick. Do you want that?"

Dick couldn't handle it anymore. Wally's words were going straight to his dripping cock. He wanted it, needed it, needed Wally to do him senseless, do exactly what he says he'll do. "Wally.."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please, Wally, Please..!"

Then he was slammed down onto Wally's cock and Dick almost screamed. He held onto the other's shoulders as they rocked against each other's harsh thrusts. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filtered into the air along with their moans and groans. It was such a dirty sound but it went along with the heat they were feeling, the pleasure bombarding their bodies as Wally pushed himself into the addicting tightness and Dick was rammed into without abandon. Then their bodies shifted as Wally raised his leg, angled his hips, and plunged into him deeper than before. Dick gasped and let out a cross between a yelp and a moan when Wally hit right onto that place inside him. Their thrusts turned wilder and wilder, more desperate, as Wally abused Dick's sweet spot, making him tighten around his cock and let out his sounds without holding back.

"Wally, Wally, Wally," he breathed against the redhead's ear, almost chanting his name in broken moans and pants. "Wally."

They were close, so close, their bodies clinging onto each other while Dick reached for his own cock. He stroked his length in time with Wally's thrusts, releasing across their stomachs when he was driven over the edge. His insides convulsed and clamped over Wally, who buried himself deep into the other as he reached his own climax. Continuing with shallow thrusts as he came, Wally rubbed circles around Dick's bruised hips and watched him come down from his high.

"Hey," Dick began. "The team better not know about our little outing, KF."

"Sure thing, Rob," Wally replied, slipping out of his partner. "On one condition."

"What?"

"Go on a date with me, Wonder Boy."

"...I'll think about it," Dick answered before running a hand down Wally's chest and pressing his lips to the other's ear. He licked at the lobe and nibbled a little bit as he reached behind him to stroke Wally's softening cock. "Maybe after round two?"

"Who says you'll be able to think?"


End file.
